Federaciones
Para agregar una nueva federación simplemente agreguen su nombre a la lista siguiente -usando la solapa edit- (deben agregar el nombre entre dobles paréntesis rectos como los nombres de las demas federaciones). Una vez agregado el nombre y grabado -pulsar el botón - podrán acceder a la página de la federación que han creado mediante un click sobre el nombre. Si la página está vacía se abrirá directamente la solapa de edición. En eso caso recomendamos copiar el contenido de la página modelo y copiar el contenido de la solapa de edición de la misma y pegarlo en la nueva página. A partir de ahí usen su imaginación para lograr que la página de su federación no solo sea informativa sino amena y vistosa. ¡Suerte! Federacion de Futbol Alina Del Rio (FFAR) "Real Madrid" la Federación ***Pumas*** .ATLETICO NACIONAL FED 10 Forever Abuelos Accaniti di Hattrick AGF Forbundet Agrupación de Lectores, Escritores y Poetas de HT AiR-HL Akebony City Aliga de campions Amigos del Hattrick Apple iFed (International) Asociación Cordobesa de Hattrick Asociación de Equipos Latinoamericanos de Futbol Asociacion Hattrick.tk ATLÉTICO DE MADRID FEDERACIÓN AZ Alkmaar Federation Balbiniarze Blauwale Bleach Federation Bologna Hattrick's Federation BoneBreakers Bull & Bear Federation Camineros United Capt. Faggos Sidekicks Capture The Flag Confederation Casa de la Abuela Catersport Centro De Ocultismo Magia Y Algo mas.. Ceuta y Melilla Charazay España Chelsea 4ever Clux del cuBo Cocorito Coleccionistas de Banderas Confederacion Sudamericana de Hattrick Consell Selecció Andorrana Croatian's World Cruzados Caballeros D&D Players Federation DarK SidE Dodesheider Hattrick Föderation Osnabrück DTN Senegal / Senegal Training Committee Dunno Federation Eje Hispanoaleman Ejeeeeee! ejemplo a javi EL PARLAMENTO DE HATTRICK (FV11M) Entrenadores de Anotación Entrenadores de Porteros Mexicanos Eruditos de hattrick EUROPA LATINA FEDERATION Eurovision Song Contest FC Barcelona Fan's from the World FC Barcelona FCK Forbundet Fed & Win fede octava Federação Brasileira de Treinadores Federação Brasileira dos Treinadores de Goleiros Federação do Boavista Futebol Clube Federação do Sporting Clube de Portugal Federação dos Trabalhadores Viciados no Hattrick Federação dos Vileiros e Poveiros Federação Futebol Clube do Porto Federação GD Estoril Praia Federação H.J.U. Federação Internacional das Divisões Inferiores Federação Internacional de Squash Federação Portuguesa das Beiras Federação Portuguesa HT das Divisões Inferiores Federação Real Sport Clube Federação Serra da Estrela Federação Sport Lisboa e Benfica Federação Vascaína de Hattrick Federació Colomenca de Hattrick Federació Copa Catalunya II edicion Federació de clubs de Catalunya Federacio Felanitxera Federació Girona-Empordà Federació Gironina HT Federació Hattrickera de Cornellà Federació Hospitalenca de Hattrick Federació Lleidatana de Hattrick Federació Maresmenca hattrick Federació Olesana de Hattrick Federació Pratenca Hattrick Federació Valenciana del Truc Federación Estrategias, Entrenamientos y Tacticas Federación Aguileña de Hattrick Manager Federación Akima federacion alcañizana de hattrick Federación Alcohólica de HT Federación Almeriense de Hattrick Federación amamos a Emilio Raposo (50298221) Federacion Amigos de Canarias Federación Andaluza de Hattrick Federación Antioqueña de Hattrick Federacion Argentina BaronB Federación Argentina de Hattrick Federacion Astur de Hattrick Federación Asturiana de Hattrick Federación Bar Iris - Poblenou Federación Bética Federación Boliviana de Hattrick Federación Cádiz C.F. Federación Canina Internacional Federación Castellana de Hattrick Federación Castellano-Manchega Federación Castellonense de Hattrick Federación Celta de Vigo Federación Chancletera HattrickAndalucía Federación Chilena de Hattrick Federación Cinéfilos Federación Copa Albaceteña Federación Coruñesa de Hattrick Federación Costeña de Hattrick Federacion Crema Federación Cristiana Locos por Jesús Federacion de Adictos al Mus Federacion de Ajedrecistas Federacion de Arbitros Hispanos Federación de Colegas de Hattrick Federación de Daytrading de Jugadas Federación de Entrenadores de Arqueros Federación de Entrenadores de Defensa Hispanos Federación de Entrenadores de Hattrick Federación de Entrenadores de Jugadas Federación de Entrenadores de Lateral Federacion de Entrenamiento Optimo Federación de Foreros de Futbolme federacion de futbol profesional on-line peru Federación de Jugadores Colombianos Federación de Jugadores Hattrick-Ehockey Federacion de la Revista Verdehattrick Federación de la Selección Nacional U-20 México Federación de la Universidad del Pacífico Federacion de Patatas Universales Federación de Periodistas de HT Federacion de Regiones de Hattrick Federación de Seguidores de Buenafuente Federacion de torneos amistosos y polideportiva Federación del Valencia C.F. Federacion del Vicio y otros Menesteres Federación Económica de Hattrick Federación Ekitada Española Federación El Señor de los Anillos Federación Enológica y Gastronómica Federacion Española de Balon Parado Federación Española de Clubes Asociados Federación Española de Entrenadores de Delanteros Federacion Española de Entrenadores de Porteros Federación Exclusiva para GuSGuS Federación Extremeña de Hattrick Federacion Fumadores de Hattchisck Federación Futura de Hattrick Federacion Gaditana de Hattrick FEDERACIÓN GALEGA DE HATTRICK Federación Generación de Oro Federación Generación IX FEDERACIÓN GIEFTI Federación Hattrick Eclipse Federación Hattrick Mate Federación Hattrickera de MUDeros Federación Hispana de Amistosos Internacionales Federación Hispana de Básquet Federación Hispana de Entrenadores de Pases Federación Hispana de Menores Hattrickeros Federacion Hispana Federación Hispano Mundial Federación Imperio Romano Federación Int. de Entrenadores de Defensa Federación Internacional Bufandera de Hattrick Federación Internacional de Boca Juniors Federación Internacional de Futbol Asociados Federacion Internacional de Futbol Hattrick Asociado Federación Internacional de Hattrick Senior Federación Internacional de Hattrick Federación Juvenil de HT- Hattrick U-23 Federation Federación Latinoamericana de Futbol Federación Latinoamericana de Trading Federación Madrileña de Hattrick Federación Metalera de Hattrick Federacion Mexico Unido Federacion Multiautonómica de Hattrick FEDERACIÓN MUNDIAL DE AMIGOS DEL FÚTBOL Federación Mundial de Hattrick Federación Murciana de Hattrick Federación Nacional de Descontentos Hattrick Federacion Nacional de Nicaragua FEDERACION NECAXA Federación Nuevas Generaciones Federación Oficial HT-Amor Federación Panameña de Hattrick Federacion Paraguaya de Hattrickeros Borrachos Federación PEÑAROL Federación Peruana de Entrenadores de Anotación Federacion PUCP Federación R.C.D. Espanyol de Barcelona FEDERACIÓN RAG Federación RCD La Coruña Federación River Plate Federación Rojinegros de Corazón Federación Roleros del Hattrick Federación RPG4ever Federación Saber de Fútbol Federación Santandereana de Hattrick Federación Segunda Guerra Mundial/ WWII Federation Federación Sinaloense de Futbol Federación Sureste de México |Federación Tornado| Federación Torneo de la Libertad Federación Torneo Genteya Federación Tru-Zone Federación Último en Una Hora Federacion Uruguaya de Hattrick Federación Uruguaya de Masters Federacion vallecana de Hattrick Federacion ValleCaucana de Hattrick Federación Vallecaucana de Hattrick Federacion Vallisoletana de Hattrick Federacion Verde Federación Viguesa de Hattrick Federación XDF Federación Zinedine Zidane Federatia Carcotashilor Federazione Antiviolenza di Hattrick Federazione Hattrick Mondo Nuovo Federazione Homer J. Simpson Federazione Italiana Allenatori Calci Piazzati Federazione Italiana Gianni Drudi Feitizos & Meigallos Förderation der Tourismus Studenten Fórum Económico de Hattrick Forza CATANIA Federation funsudocas&valientes Futuro Chileno FVRZ-Fussballverband Region Zürich Gardinerside Football Federation GIF Animators GOOGLE EARTH FANATICS Göttinger Hattrick Fan Gemeinschaft Guitar Federation HatBCN Hattrick Design Alliance Hattrick FCUP Federation Hattrick For Life Hattrick Front Birrfeld Hattrick Organizer Community hattrick torino Hattrick-GK Hattrick'n Babes Association Hattrick's NØRDER! Hip Hop España Hockeyclub Houten Høiskolens Chemikerforening HT Ultras HT-AIS Fed Ht-ilta IGD Cup HT-Freaks Federation Independiente Santa Fe Inter Milano Federation International Logo Designers Federation Kamperland Tournament Federatie Kosanostra La Academia de mayor la federacion sin nombre conocido La Mesa Redonda La Rosa de los Vientos La Taverna di Hattrick Torino La vecindad del Chavo Liga de Clubes Promessa Hattrick Liga de las estrellas Liga-Latina LipAir's Friends Generation! Listorp LIVESTRONG Los Colosos del Alcohol en Hattrick LOST FEDERATION Marco PANTANI (il pirata) MEXICO PARA SIEMPRE Naruto's Federation Nederlandse gezelligheidskroeg Nobile Federazione Hattrickiana Oasis Supporters Organización Americana de Hattrick Orgullo_Nacional Pa Amb Tomàquet Oli i Sal Pachita y sus Amiguitas Patriotas del Ruinas Penya Valencianista Sueca de Hattrick PETERPAULISTICA (PETERPAULXXX.COM) Planetarium Manager Por Una Selección Inteligente Post 50 Pro Evolution Soccer (PES) PUMAS GOYA LUZERN Rapallo Hattrick Federation Real Madrid's Hattrick Federation Real Sporting Federación SaNgRe aZuL School of Rock Italia SelCAT SS LAZIO - Hattrick Team Supporters Star Gz Stilles Kämmerlein Swiss Forward Federation Terres de L'Ebre ( Catalunya Sud ) THC Ice Kwaks and Friends The Fight Club The League of Hattrickmen The Professionals The Traders Island The Usual Suspects TIM-INT.CUP FED. Tintin Federation Torneo Madrileños del Sur Transfer Market Federation UA-Hattrick Uniandinos União Europeia de Federações Viejas Glorias Volta Random Federation WARCA FEDERATION OF HATTRICK White Smurf Hattrick Federation WISH World Champions Cup Federation World friendly federation Y para qué una federación? YaHoo^^ Federación GARRA CHARRÚA Fc Barcelona Fans